Winter Mischief
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: "Are you a princess?"he couldn't help but blurt out."No, but I am a warrior."She replied."I noticed, who are you exactly?"He still sat on his horse but she was standing on the ground."I am a sorceress, a warrior, and a healer. I am Jacqueline Frost, sorceress and warrior of Winter."She said,"Chosen by the moon himself."The wind started to swirled around her. FemJack! Kingdom AU
1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw her was in the village, during the festival of the Blue Moon.

He was young, and his mother brought him to the Festival of The Blue Moon. The villagers sung and danced under the blue moon glow, with no care for the snowflakes that drifted down. Loki smiled at the joy that was evident on their faces, music gathered all around: mixing into one beautiful song. He was drawn away from his mother as she bartered for some trinkets, to a boy, he was playing a fiddle. The tune was lively and fast, there was younger kids dancing to the song.

That's when he saw her, her silvery snow white hair was long for a lass, her pale skin glowed in the moonlight, her pale red lips were curved into a smile as she danced barefoot on the gathering snow. Her dirt brown dress was long and went down to her ankles, only when the music stopped did her see her eyes. They were a vibrant ice blue and danced with joy and mirth, her voice was as soft as silk and danced on the wind when she complimented the boy. The wind seemed to move with the girl and she twirled, like an invisible partner. Her eyes meet his, and she froze, even when the next song started she didn't dance.

Icy blue stared at emerald green for a moment before the girl came closer, dancing in between others, drawing closer. She extended a hand as an invitation to dance was her, oh he so wanted to but, he also didn't. He smiled at her for a second before hearing his mother's special whistle and running into the crowd. The girl gave a chase but he soon lost her in the dancers.

The was the first time he meet her.

…

The first time he talked to her was when she healed his wound from a dragon's claw.

It was after his mother married the king and they moved to the castle, it was after his father forgot him since he was a 'bastad'. And it was after his step-father proclaimed that his true son would take the throne after his death. He was headed to the healers for during a hunting with his brother, they were attacked by a dragon and he got a nasty cut on his forearm, it would have been alright except for the part where it was created by a dragon claw and dragon claws are poisonous.

He was ushered to a cot by an older woman, he simply showed her his forearm and watched her reaction. Her eyes widened, studying the wound before hollering,"FROST!"

A young girl came running down the row,"Yes Ma'am?"

"Take care of him."The older woman said, walking to another person.

With a jolt he realized that this young girl was the year from so long ago, her hair was longer but it was up in an intricate way so the none reached farther than her shoulders. The girl worked quickly, applying cream to his forearm and muttered something that sounded like an incantation to him. She wrapped his forearm in a bandage and guided him out.

"Your a sorceress, aren't you?"He asked, once they were out of hearing range.

"Shhhhh, but yes. And you're that boy who ran from me many moons ago."She replied.

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck,"Yeah, sorry. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, being a healer and all." She said before slipping away.

…

The first time he actually meet her was when he was much older and during his daily travels through the Winter Forest.

It was near Twilight, the fading sun made the icicles and crystals shimmer with different colors, even the snow reflected some of the colorful light. Even if he had seen the sight many times before, he was still awestruck at the sight. He was so wrapped in the colors that he didn't notice when he was joined by another person.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"The girl from long ago asked, also staring at the sight.

It's been many moons since he saw her. Her silvery snow white hair fell all the way down her back, her icy blue eyes still shimmered with mirth but they hardened slightly, her skin was still as pale as the moonlight's glow. She wore an admiral blue dress that had frost designs on it, she wore a silver breastplate and silver forearm guard, she had a pair of shimmering silver twin swords, and two silver daggers. She had a berry blue hooded cloak on that dragged behind her, black leggings, and black leather boots.

"Yes, it is."He replied, he had on a long sleeved green shirt, a pair of black pants, black leather boots, a dark brown hooded cloak, and a concealed golden dagger.

No matter how many times he meet her, he was still curious, she was a healer, a sorceress, and a villager, what else?

"Are you a princess?"he couldn't help but blurt out.

"No, but I am a warrior."She replied.

"I noticed, who are you exactly?"He still sat on his horse but she was standing on the ground.

"I am a sorceress, a warrior, and a healer. I am Jacqueline Frost, sorceress and warrior of Winter."She said,"Chosen by the moon himself."The wind started to swirled around her.

"Honored to meet you."He replied, bowing from up top his horse.

"You as well, Prince Loki Odinson."


	2. Author Note

Hey guys, just wanted to tell everyone that im taking a break from fanfiction writing and focus more on my life. Me and my family are moving to Nebraska and we have to pack up our entire house, not only that but my mom's in the hospital recovering from surgery and dad is staying with her to help her recover. So, I have to take care of my disabled little sister all day along while packing up my house. So, I think it might be better if a take a break from FanFiction writing and focus a bit more on life. But i assure you, once everything gets settled down and calm, I'll come back and continue writing, but for now... I'm on a break.


	3. What's gonna happen

Hey Guys,

Okay, I took a look back at my stories and noticed some things I might want to change and since everything is kinda slowing down, I'm gonna get back to fanficton at least kinda.

 **Brothers:** Alright, for the people reading this story-here is my update. I am gonna rewrite this but for now I'm gonna leave it as it is. When I get the first chapter, I'll swap out the first for that one and delete the rest of the chapters. Okay? Can you also give me some ideas to get this thing rolling? I'd really apreciate it.

 **Forever:** Okay, I know you've all been waiting for a real update and I'm sorry for that but like Brothers, I'm gonna be rewriting this one too. But I need some good ideas to help, I'd love it if my readers could send some support.

 **Mercenaries Come in Three:** Alrighty roo, when I first wrote this I planned for it to be a one-shot. But due to all the people that reviewed, I'll be making this into a story but unlike the first two, I'm gonna leave this and make a whole new story for the one I'm planning. Okay? But It's probably gonna come out towards after Halloween but before Thanksgiving, around that time.

 **My Baby Girl:** Okay, I'm probably just gonna change a few things about this but it will generally stay the same and I'm open for any idea for chapters. Thank you

 **Peter Parker Stark:** Is gonna stay the same, and like My baby girl, I'm open to any ideas for chapter

 **Winter Mischief:** Okay, I've gotten a lot of pleas to make this a story and please my readers, I will. But I will have to create a plot for this and everything so It'll probably come out in Winter maybe a bit earlier but it's gonna take a bit of writing to create.

That's kinda it, but if you have anything you would like to tell me just send me a PM and I'll answer. I'm gonna leave all the stories like this but delete the AN's after the changes but I will post this on my profile so you can always go back to check. If you have any questions about my personal life, just send me a PM for that too but all in all life is going a bit smooth for once even if we are struggling a bit. But thank you for all your concerns I'll try to get the updates out as soon as possible.

Thanks,

Robyn Flamebird


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!

It's so nice to be back, but um... I'm putting all my stories on temporary hold for now. I will come back to them but I'm attempting to write a novel so I'm focusing all my writing passion on that while i'm writing. When I'm done or need a break, I'll come back but thanks for being so supportive. Oh! And happy 2017 everyone! I have a feeling that some stuff will go down this year, so best of luck to everyone.

And if you want to check it out, it'll be on my Wattpad account, Robyn Flamebird

Peace,

Robyn Flamebird


End file.
